Newstart
by lovinghate34
Summary: Oneshot.. so far... Marissa over hears her moms call...


"She left?" Summer asked sadly.

"Yeah, she did. She said that this was my life and she didn't belong. I mean its my fault. I acted as if she didn't even exist when I moved in with her. I miss her Sum, a lot. I want her back." Marissa said.

"Then lets get her back." Sum said.

"How? I don't even know where she is. If she left Newport or if she stayed and is just not letting anybody know."

"Well, lets find out. I mean the baitshop... wait shhhh." Summer said as she grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. They could hear Marissa's mom talking on the phone.

"How are you doing?... Good. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me... I know what happened was pretty bad... okay really bad for you, but you have to move on." Julie said.

Marissa looked at Summer. "Who is she talking to?" Summer shrugged and they kept on listening.

"Hey, its been almost three months and you can't so much as even look at another girl. Hold on. I'm putting you on speaker so I can make something to eat." Julie said and she did. "Okay. Go on.

"I know I'm fucked. I mean I fell hard for her." The person on the other line said.

Marissa looked at Summer and thought I know that voice. Its Alex. Oh my god!

Julie took a bite of her food. "Alex, hunnie. I know you fell hard for her. I mean if she wasn't so damn stupid, you two would have been together forever." Julie said.

"Julie." Alex sobbed. "I want her back so much. You don't know how bad it hurts to sit in this damn bar and watch all these couples and they don't even really want each other. I loved Rissa. I loved her more than life itself. I would die for her, and she just ripped my heart out and played hacky sack with it. I don't know."

Julie looked at the phone and took a breath in. "I don't know what to say. I mean you love her, why didn't you tell her that."

"Jesus Julie, she was terrified if I even talked about being together most of the time. She pushed me away inch by inch and I don't know. I felt that if I told her then she would run away from me completely. I guess I figured having a bit of her was better than none. Listen, I got to get back to work, but thanks for calling me. I'll talk to you later this week. K?"

"Yeah, Alex. Talk to you later and take care of yourself." Julie said.

"Always. Kinda have to. No one ever actually cared enough about me to try to help me. Anyways, bye."

"Bye." Julie said and hung up the phone. She hung her head down. "Damn Riss, you sure left her in pieces."

At that time, Marissa and Summer walked in and looked at Julie. "Mom, who were you talking to?"

"Oh. No one. Some one just trying to sell us something."

"Mom! Who was that?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does. Maybe the person you were talking to is important to me."

Julie snorted. "Trust me Riss, I don't think she was important to you."

"Mom, I know that was Alex. Why have you been talking to her?"

"Because I like her. She is a nice girl and I feel terrible for what you did to her. She is barely capable of doing anything for herself. She can't so much as look at another girl without feeling like her heart is getting broken again and again. What you did to her was beyond anything I thought you could possibly do."

"I didn't try and break her heart mother. I miss her so much. I want her back. I want to take care of her."

"Yeah. Good one. Where were you when she was in the hospital?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"Nothing. Just forget I even mentioned any of this."

"No, I wanna know what you are talking about."

Julie glared at her daughter. "You want to know what I'm talking about. Okay. After you tore her heart into pieces, she couldn't take it. She slit her wrists trying to kill herself. Thank god, someone found her and they called an ambulace. Happy now?" Marissa started sobbing and she fell to her knees. Summer kneeled down beside her and hugged her tightely. Julie walked to her daughter. "I'm sorry Riss, its just she is hurting so much. She loves you."

"I know. I heard you two talking."Marissa said still sobbing. "Mom, how bad is she really?"

"The truth?" Marissa nodded. "She is in really bad shape. I mean went out for lunch a while ago and this woman walked up to her and started to flirt with her. Alex just broke down and started crying right where she was sitting. I had to ask the woman to leave because Alex was going histerical."

"I want to see her." Marissa said. "I want her back. I miss her, I messed up bad."

"Riss, you can't mess up with her again. You can't break her heart again, but if you want and I mean truly want her back and will take care of her, then I'll talk to her." Julie said.

"I will mom. I want to be with her again." Marissa said.

"Okay. She is still in town, she is at the baitshop now. Go and talk to her." Julie said.

Marissa nodded and ran to the car and drove to the baitshop. She hesitated a few moments before walking in. It wasn't opened yet, but she saw Alex sitting at the bar with a broken glass in her hand. Nobody else was in the club. "Damnnit." Alex said as she cut herself on a peice of the glass. "Stupid glass. Damn. I'm bleeding."

Alex leaned over the bar and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hand. As Alex leaned over the table Marissa could see a new tattoo on her back. It was a heart with 'First True Love' wrote above the heart and in the heart it had Marissa's name in it. Alex sighed loudly and smacked her head against the bar. Marissa watched the girl before she fought up the courage to speak. "I know what I did was stupid and heartless, hence I'm a heartless bitch, but I'm sorry. I know those two words don't mean alot to you right now and I know you probably don't want me hear, but I need to try. Alex, I didn't mean to push you away. I was afraid. It was my second real relationship besides Ryan and it was with a girl. That was not the only reason that I was afraid. I was falling for you Lex, and I didn't know what to do. Lex, I miss you. I want you back. I haven't spent a single moment not thinking about you and wondering why and how I could be so damn stupid."

Alex turned around hearing everything Marissa said. She looked into her ex's eyes and knew she meant every word. "Riss, I can't stand to have my heart broke again."

"I won't...not this time." Marissa said.

Alex walked over to Marissa and took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Marissa said and grabbed Alex's arms. She turned to look at the wrist. There was a scar on both wrists and Marissa's eyes were watering fast. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault. It was mine. I should have tried to talk to you better and worked everything out."

Alex leaned in and kissed Marissa with everything she had. They pulled apart when they were out of breath. Alex leaned her forehead on Marissa's. "So, any thing new? New tattoos maybe?"

Alex smiled. "Nice change in the subject and yes. I got new tattoos. One on my back and one on my chest by my heart which hurt like hell might I add."

"Do I get a peek?" Marissa asked.

Alex smiled and moved her lond hair to the side of her tank top so Marissa could see. It was a scroll type of design. It said Alex and Marissa, Always and Forever. Marissa dropped her head to Alex's chest and kissed the tattoo. "I love it. Now all we have to do is go get me a matching one and the same one on your back. I saw it when you leaned over the bar, but ofcourse I'm getting your name in the heart."

"When you wanna go?" Alex asked as she started kissing Marissa, pushing her back into the bar, pushing her body into Marissa's. "I missed this so much."

Marissa moaned into Alex's mouth. "Oh god. I missed this too."

Alex pulled back and smiled. "Well, when do you wanna go?"

"You work tonight?"

"No, I haven't worked at night in a while. I come here before the club opens and work. Do all the paper work and clean the glasses, restock... that kind of stuff."

"Lets go tonight. Come on. I'll get those two and we can get another and that will make three tattoos that we have that are the same."

"God, I love you."


End file.
